It is known in the art relating to digital cameras that an LCD screen or similar display on the digital camera is used to review captured images to check the focus, lighting, composition, expression, and other similar attributes prior to taking the next shot. The LCD screen is also used in lieu of the camera's viewfinder to view images for capture. Digital cameras are often used in outdoor settings, and glare caused by sunlight on an LCD screen severely hinders the viewing of images displayed on a digital camera LCD screen. Often, a photographer has to use one hand to awkwardly shield the camera LCD screen in order to be able to view the screen. This is cumbersome and only marginally effective, thereby detracting from the quality of the photographer's pictures and slowing the picture taking process.